


at 1am

by bananannabeth



Series: things you said when... [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: The middle of Times Square is not where Annabeth wants to be at 1am, but she'll go anywhere Percy asks her to.





	at 1am

 

The lights of Times Square made it hard to remember that it was past midnight. They were so intense and dazzling that it was almost like an artificial daylight; Percy felt energised, like he could keep on going all the way til dawn.

 

Annabeth, however, did not. She yawned, cupping her hands over her mouth, and rested her head against his shoulder. “Why are we here, Percy? It’s 1am.”

 

“It’s 12.53. And none of the tourists seem to mind the time.”

 

“None of the tourists have been working two jobs and training new campers,” she grumbled.

 

He shrugged sympathetically.

 

She squinted her bleary eyes at him, untrusting. “What have you got planned?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

She turned her face into his neck and mumbled unhappily. “I wanna go to bed. With you.”

 

He laughed and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “With me?”

 

“Yeah, with you. It’s 1 am on a date night and I haven’t even got laid yet,” she said. 

 

“ _Yet_.” Percy laughed again, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her up onto his lap. “This is worth it, I promise. I just have something to show you, and then we can go home. To bed.”

 

She didn’t look appeased, but she snuggled into him and stayed quiet as he bounced his knees a little. The movement was meant to keep her awake, but it seemed to be rocking her to sleep. 

 

She was dozing off when Percy yelled, “There! Look!”

 

Annabeth straightened and almost fell off his lap. Her quick reflexes meant that she saved herself from falling down the red steps, but she was too disoriented to follow his gaze. She blinked at him.

 

“There!”

 

She turned her head to see what he was pointing at, and her eyes widened. “Oh my gods… Percy…”

 

There, on a giant billboard in Times Square, was an advertisement for the new apartment building Annabeth had designed. A small selection of 3D models, renders and mock ups flashed across the screen, and then, beside the art;  _Olympus Apartments, designed by Annabeth Chase._

 

“My name,” Annabeth breathed, gaping at the screen. “That’s my name.”

 

“That’s you!” Percy yelled, seeming more ecstatic than her.

 

“That’s me,” she said, slowly turning around as the ad was replaced by one for a new Broadway show. “My name wasn’t supposed to be on the advertising.”

 

Percy shrugged. “I thought you deserved credit for your creation.”

 

“But what… how…?” She trailed off, staring at him.

 

“Ah, speechless Annabeth Chase. A rare sight indeed! If you are lucky enough to stumble across this anomaly you must treasure it, for -”

 

Annabeth shut him up with a kiss. “Percy, if you don’t get me home  _right now_ I swear to the gods I will have my way with you right here in the middle of Times Square.”

 

He smirked and dropped a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Think of the tourists…”

 

Annabeth laughed and tilted her head back, letting him kiss along her neck. “It’s 1 am, and this is New York. They should expect it.”

 

He smiled as he pulled back. “Let’s go home.”

 

She grabbed his hands and pulled him down the steps at almost a run. “Quickly.”

 

 


End file.
